Sonic the Hedgehog: Return of the Freedom Fighters
by Dark459
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog is an awesome Game and Comic book, so I hope you like it. x x Smile
1. Prologue: A New Beginning

Sonic the Hedgehog: Return of the Freedom Fighters

Prologue: A New Beginning

My name is Sett; live in a world where destruction and mayhem is always at its best. The one leading this destruction is none other than Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but we call him Dr. Eggman. Whenever he tries to take over the world, I'm always there to foil his plans, with a little help of my little brother and my best friend. My brother, Speedy, is actually the brains of the team, I'm the demolitionist expert and I always come in with a bang, and the leader of our group and my best friend, Mezu the Hedgehog.

We were on our way to our next mission; it was a mission to gain intel on Eggman's "new" weapon. We snuck in through the pipeline of Eggman's facility and went to the computer room so Speedy could hack the computer and download the intel on the secret weapon, while me and Mezu kept an eye on the monitors.

"Are you done Speedy?" I said while watching the monitor, "Almost, just three more minutes and we get the intel so we can get out of here," He said while typing. "Well speed it up Speedy, we've got company coming our way!" I turned to screen where Mezu was looking at and saw that Eggman was coming to the computer room with two Destroyer Bots.

Speedy was typing as fast as he could to get the intel faster before we got caught, then Speedy finished downloading the intel and put away his stuff and told Mezu and I that he was done. We all went to the back door and made our way out of the computer room trying to get to the pipeline to make our escape, but then one of Eggman's Security Bots saw us and activated the alarm.

Mezu ran towards it and kicked the Security Bot to the wall, it exploded upon impact. "We have to go, NOW!" We ran towards pipeline, but the security hatch to the pipeline closed on us. Mezu told us that we have to get to escape throught the front gate of the facility, Speedy and I followed behind him.

We reached to the front gate while fighting off Eggman's Robots, Mezu told Speedy to hack into the mainframe of the front gate and opened it so we could escape. Speedy went there and started to hack the computer to open the gate, while Mezu and I were fighting the Robots. Minutes later, Speedy had opened the gate. We were about to make our escape until we heard gun shot fired, Mezu saw the shot and he pushed me trying to save me.

I got up and saw that Mezu was wounded, I tried to help him but he said to get my brother out of here. I went and got my brother and told him to go outside and find a place to hide and wait for me, he ran outside to find a safe place to hide.

I went to help Mezu and get out of there as fast as we could. "Come on Mezu, we have to go now!" I said while helping Mezu up, but then he pushed. "I said GO! Go on without me!" said Mezu, "I won't leave without you!" I said. Then Mezu got up and came with me to the front gate.

Mezu stopped for a second and looked at me; I told him that we needed to go now. Before I could asked him what was wrong, he leaned forward and kissed me. After he kissed me, he looked at me straight in the eyes and told me that he loved. I was shocked to hear him say that to me. But before I could say something, he pushed me out the front gate closed the gate while he stayed inside.

I banged at the door and was yelling at the top of my lungs to tell Mezu to open the gate, and then I heard Mezu saying that he was sorry. Then I heard Mezu yell in anger and I heard his foot steps going towards the army of robots, and then I heard gunshots all over the place. Several minutes later I heard a large thud.

I started to shake and I burst into tears, I couldn't believe that Mezu was dead. I denied that he was dead, I was about to go inside until Speedy stopped me and told me that we had to go. I snapped out of the thought and left with Speedy into the forest, we ran without looking back at the facility.

Three days have passed after we lost Mezu at the facility, Speedy and I stopped for a breather and to try to rest for a while. I was still crying and telling to myself why Mezu had to leave us. Then Speedy came next to me and comforted me, and then he burst to tears himself. Then we heard something behind the bushes and we turned around and got ready to fight whatever it was behind the bushes.

Then we could believe who came out of the bushes, it was none other than Princess Sally Acorn herself with Sonic the Hedgehog. They saw that we were shivering looked liked we haven't slept for days; Sally told us to come with them to their place to rest. We gladly accepted her offer. We arrived at their headquarters/home and they gave us food and shelter, Sally was really happy and asked us what we were doing inside the forest alone.

I explained to her the reason why we were there, she was shocked and surprised that we snuck into Eggman's facility and stole the data of his secret weapon and she also felt sorry for our loss. Then she had an Idea, she asked us if we would like to join the Freedom Fighters. We accepted her offer in a flash; we couldn't believe that we joined the Freedom Fighters. Then she told us to come with her to Rotor Walrus's Lab and examine the Data they stole from Eggman, and then we all left to Rotor's Lab to see what Eggman's secret weapon was.


	2. Chapter 1: Eggman's Secret Weapon

Chapter 1: Eggman's Secret Weapon

We arrived at Rotor's Lab to see what Speedy downloaded, and to spoil Eggman's plans. When we entered the lab, we saw Rotor working on the computer, fixing the defense system for the Freedom Fighters' Headquarters.

"Still fixing the Defense system, aren't you Rotor?" said Sally while smiling, "I just need to more Data into the system for it to work, but every time I do the system fails," said Rotor. I was thinking if Speedy could do it for them, Speedy was thinking the same thing.

"Maybe I can help you with that?" said Speedy, "Umm… Sure, Go ahead," said Rotor with a confused look on his face. Then Speedy got to the computer and started to type, he was typing really fast and the Freedom Fighters were really amazed. Several minutes later, Speedy finished installing the Data and the Defense system was running smoothly.

"That was amazing, How did fix it?" said Rotor with amazement, "Easy, you just needed to input this Data instead of the other so the computer wouldn't shut down on you and it will run smoothly," said Speedy with a smile. I was really proud of my little brother, even though really he gets on my nerves.

Then Sally introduced us to Rotor and told him that we were the ones that invaded Eggman's facility and stole the Data for his secret weapon, and she also told him of the loss of our comrade. After we introduced ourselves, Speedy uploaded the Data into Rotor's computer.

Speedy was searching through the files of anything suspicious, but all he found were old blue-prints of the original Robots that they fight each day. Speedy was about to give up until he saw a file that was separate to the other files. Speedy opened the file and blue-prints appeared on the screen of some sort of new Robot, we were very curious about it.

Speedy was reading the file and then gasped to learn what the new Robot was build for, and it was something very bad. I went next to him and saw the fear in his eyes; I knew that it was news was going to be very bad.

"What's wrong Speedy?" I said, "We're in big trouble now," said Speedy while shaking with fear. "Tell us Speedy, what's this Robot build for?" said Sally curiously, "This Robot is built for Warfare missions," Said Speedy. Sally and the others' eyes widened when they heard what Speedy said about Eggman's new Robot.

"Did Eggman already build it?" asked Sonic curiously, "Yes, but he only built two because they were the last of his E-series Robots," said Speedy. "What are the names of these Robots?" said Sally curiously, "E-124 Hades and E-125 Chronos," said Speedy.

That's when everyone got silent for several minutes, and then I told Speedy if he could show us the blue-prints of the E-series Robots. He went back to the computer and pulled out the blue-print files of the E-series, and then we couldn't believe what we were seeing.

The one called "Hades" had a similar structure to the Destroyer Bots, but had an improvement on weapons and armor. The Hades Robot also had an improvement on its skills like Self-repair, Self-destruct sequence, excessive speed, and excessive defense. The other one called "Chronos" had the same improvement on weapons and armor like Hades, but he had different skill improvements than Hades. The Chronos Robot had Self-destruct sequence, excessive speed, excessive power, and Camouflage cloak.

These were actually Weapons of Ultimate Destruction, but then I noticed something about Sonic. He wasn't afraid or anything, he looked happy. I asked Sonic why was he happy, and he told me that it was about time that Eggman built Robots that might actually be a bit of a challenge to him.

Then Speedy told us that there was something else on the file about another Robot, the file he found on the Data was named "Operation: Hedgehog Elimination". Sonic was really curious to know about that new robot, and he wanted to know if it was a bigger challenge than Hades and Chronos.

Speedy opened the file and was amazed to look at the Robot Eggman had created; it was a newer version of Metal Sonic. This Robot had the same similarities as its counterpart, but something was different about this one. This one was called "Neo Metal Sonic"; it was a superior model of Metal Sonic.

It had improved it speed, making it faster than Sonic, excessive power and defense, and it was practically indestructible. Sonic laughed of what he read about Neo Metal Sonic, he said it was a bunch of baloney. Sally told him that it was no laughing matter, and she also told him what would happen if Neo Metal Sonic stronger than him. Then Sonic just stayed silent when Sally said that.

But before I could say anything, the alarm sounded off and we went outside to see what set it off. When we got outside we couldn't believe who was the person who set off the alarm, it none other than Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow exchanged glances with Sonic and smiled at him, Sonic smiled back.

"What brings you here Shadow?" said Sonic curiously, "Hmph, It's none of your business Sonic," said Shadow with a serious look. Then from behind Shadow came to familiar figures, it was E-123 Omega and Rouge the Bat. Sally asked Shadow were they here and what was their business doing in their HQ; he said that he needed to speak to her about Eggman.

She invited Shadow and his friends in the conference room and we all went in because she said that everyone need to know what was Shadow's business, especially if it was about Eggman. Then we went inside the conference room to hear what Shadow had to say about Eggman's plan.


	3. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Surprise

We went inside the conference room, to what Shadow had to say about Eggman's plans. We all sat down and focused ourselves on what Shadow had to say, Sonic was doing something else and not paying attention to what Shadow had to say.

"So what's this plan that Eggman has in mind?" said Sally curiously. Before Shadow could tell her, his eyes widened when he saw us. "Sett? Speedy? What are you two doing here?" said Shadow curiously, "Hey Shadow… It's been a while…" I said with a nervous tone.

"You know them?" said Sally, "They used to work for G.U.N. 2 years ago, I never thought I would see you again Sett? What happened to you and why did you left G.U.N.?" said Shadow. "Why don't you leave the question for later Shadow, she looked like she had a rough night," said Rouge with a smile, "I left G.U.N. because I didn't want to be part of it, they always lie and they never trust me or the others," I said with a furious tone.

Then Shadow noticed that he only saw me and Speedy, "Where's Mezu?" asked Shadow curiously. "Mezu… He's dead…" I said while holding back the tears that were trying to come out, Rouge noticed that I was trying to hold back the tears and went next to me. "There, there Honey. Let it out, it always make you feel better if you let your emotions out," said Rouge while smiling, I nodded and started to wipe out the tears that were coming down my face.

"How did he die?" asked Rouge curiously, "He got killed while we were trying to escape Eggman's facility," I said while wiping off the tears on my face. "What were you guys doing there in the first place!" yelled Shadow, "We stole Eggman's data on his new weapons, something that G.U.N. failed to do!" I yelled back at him.

Rouge's eyes widened when I told them that Mezu, Speedy and I stole the data to Eggman's secret weapon. "I told you couldn't go there because it was dangerous and what you do, you completely ignore me and went there and got Mezu killed!" said Shadow with a furious tone, "Oh! So you're saying it's my fault!" I said.

"Yes!" said Shadow, everyone stayed quiet and couldn't believed what he said to me. I looked at Shadow in shock of what he said, and then tears started to come down my face. Shadow was about to comfort me and say that he was sorry, but I pushed him away.

"Sett… Please…" said Shadow, "Leave me alone!" I said while crying. Then I ran outside the conference room and went to the forest, and then I bumped into somebody outside the conference room building and fell. I looked up to see who I bumped too and I couldn't believe who it was, it was Mezu.

"Hey… Sett…" said Mezu with a tired look on his face, my eyes widened when I saw Mezu and I jumped at Mezu and hugged him in joy and relief. Mezu shrugged and groaned in pain, I let him go and said I was sorry. He smiled and said that it was okay, I was crying tears of joy because Mezu was still alive.

Everybody went outside to see what all the commotion was about, and everybody was shocked to see who I was with. Speedy ran towards Mezu and hugged him, and again Mezu shrugged and groaned in pain. I asked Mezu how is it possible that he is still alive; he said that he didn't remembered.

Sally invited him inside to get his wounds checked out and he gladly accepted her offer, Mezu and Omega exchanged glances. Then before Mezu entered the medical room, Omega got in front of the door and got his weapons ready to fire on Mezu.

"What are you doing Omega? Disengage!" yelled Shadow, "WEAPON SYSTEMS: ACTIVE!" said Omega. Then Omega started firing at Mezu, he dodged Omega's attacks and stayed motionless out of Omega's firing range. "What the hell is wrong with him!?" yelled Mezu from the distance, "Omega, why did you attack Mezu?" said Shadow in a furious tone.

"That is not Mezu, he doesn't show signs of vital organs," said Omega while getting prepared to attack Mezu, and then Mezu started laughing. "Clever Robot, he's not as dumb as I suspected?" said Mezu. Then Mezu transformed into a Metal Sonic-look-alike, everyone gasped in shock.

"What did Eggman do to you?" I said, "He gave me life and power, power so great that some people wished they had!" said Mezu. He noticed that I was looking at him as if he was a monster, "Why are you looking at me like I did something wrong?" said Mezu in curiosity.

"Why Mezu, why did you do it?" I said, "He offered me this opportunity, the opportunity to protect you and Speedy and the opportunity to destroy G.U.N. and the Freedom Fighters!" said Mezu. "What opportunity? Pride? Lust for power?" I said furiously, "I… I just wanted to protect you and Speedy… Especially you… I had no other choice…" said Mezu with a sad tone.

"You had a choice! You could have left with us instead of staying behind, trying buy us time!" I yelled at Mezu, and then Mezu stood quiet for several minutes and looked at me in anger. "I risked my life, my love, just to keep you and Speedy safe and this is how you repay me!" said Mezu in a furious tone, and then Mezu prepared himself to attack.

But before Mezu could act, Neo Metal Sonic appeared with Hades and Chronos beside him. "Mezu, that's enough! Eggman needs us back at the facility," said Neo Metal Sonic, Mezu grunted in anger and went beside Neo Metal Sonic. Neo Metal Sonic looked at us, "We'll meet again in the near future, farewell." Then Neo Metal Sonic, Hades, Chronos, and Mezu left to Eggman's facility.

I watched as Mezu left with them, he looked back once and then he turned his head back in dismay. He looked sad and probably guilt for what he has done, and grief for loosing a friend. I put my hands on my chest and lowered my head, letting tears run down my face in sadness of loosing a great friend friend.


	4. Chapter 3: True Love

Chapter 3: True Love

Shadow walked beside me and asked me if I was okay, I didn't say a word and went inside to the room that Sally gave to Speedy and I to rest. I jumped to the bed and put my head on the pillow, crying because of Mezu. Speedy came inside and comforted me while telling me that everything was going to be fine, I knew that wasn't true. I hated Mezu for what he did.

Then I saw that Speedy was yawning, I told him go rest and that we would go talk about it in the morning. Speedy nodded in agreement, he crept under the sheets of the bed, laid his head on the pillow, and fell asleep. I leaned over and said good night to him while kissing him on the cheek; he murmured the same thing in his sleep.

I went outside to and went on top of a hill to watch the full moon, the moon was shining bright and it was really beautiful in a romantic way. Shadow blamed me for Mezu's death, I felt discouraged and guilt at the same time. I burst into tears again because I felt alone and miserable, and then I heard someone coming behind me. I turned my head only to see Shadow walking up to me, he sat down next to me and looked at the moon.

"What do you want?" I said while wiping the tears off my face, "I just came here to apologize for what I said earlier; I didn't mean it that way…" said Shadow with a sad tone. "You sounded like you meant it?" I said with a serious tone, "But I didn't mean it, I just…" said Shadow while looking like he was finding the right words to tell me.

I noticed that it was hard for him to say the right words to say to me, like something he was trying to tell me for years but never had the chance.

"Well?" I said in a curious tone, "I just didn't want to loose you again…" he said in a sad tone. I was shocked to hear him say that, it was the first time I have seen his emotional side. The first time I met him he was always serious, never showing emotions to anybody. But now, he was a different person. Then he put his hand on my hand and held it tight, I started to blush a little.

"When I heard that you infiltrated Eggman's facility to steal the data of his secret weapons, I was worried that you got captured or killed… So I volunteered to find the Freedom Fighters to help me on a rescue mission and an infiltration mission to stop Eggman's plan," said Shadow in a worried tone, I stood quiet for most of the time.

"Was it something I said?" said Shadow in a curious tone, "No… I just had something on my mind…" I said while looking down at the grass. The grass was mowing with the wind, like it was dancing with it. Nature does have its beauty; I always wondered why Eggman would want to destroy such beauty. Some people say it's because he doesn't have a heart and that he wants to destroy it because the beauty he knows is destruction, some people say it's because he loves to see the misery in people's hearts.

I would say it's because he doesn't know the true meaning of beauty, but I kept those thoughts to myself. I looked at Shadow and saw that he was looking at the moon, gazing upon its beauty. I sat closer to him, put his arm around me, and laid my head upon his shoulder. We sat there for several minutes, just gazing at the moon.

"Shadow…" I said while raising my head, "What is it Sett?" said Shadow. "Do you love me?" I said in curiosity, Shadow stood quiet for several minutes and I noticed that he was blushing. It was really funny seeing him blush, even though it was the first time I've seen him blush. I was waiting for his answer, but he just stayed quiet for the rest of the night. I got frustrated and got up to leave, until Shadow grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Why are you leaving?" he said in curiosity, "I shouldn't have said that, it was a stupid question… I didn't know what I was thinking…" I said while trying to look away. Shadow raised my head with his right hand so our faces met, and then put his hand on my cheek.

"I do love you Sett, you mean the whole world to me…" he said while smiling, I was shocked to learn the truth. I started to blush after he said that he loved me, he saw that I was blushing and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" I said in curiosity, "It's funny and cute seeing you blush," said Shadow while smiling. "Stop it! You're making me blush even more!" I said while covering my face, Shadow just started chuckling. I told him it wasn't funny, but he just kept chuckling. I told him that I despised him, and he said that I wasn't the only one that said that.

"It's good to see your sarcasm and merry mood again," said Shadow, "Thanks… I appreciate that…" I said while smiling. Before I could say anything else, Shadow wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I didn't know how to react to what he did, so I just went with. I wrapped my arms around him, and let him kiss me. His lips felt warm on my lips, like laying on the grass on a sunny day. I had this pressure on my chest, it felt very strange. I think it was the feeling of nervousness, or the feeling of love.

Either way, it felt comfortable. We were kissing for several, and then he stopped kissing me. I didn't want to stop; I wanted to keep kissing him because it felt good. But I knew he wouldn't do that because he was a real gentleman, and a gentleman he was. After we finished kissing, I hugged him and he hugged me back. I heard his heart bumping when I put my head on his chest; it was like hearing rhythmic beating to a beautiful song.

"Shadow..." I said, "Yeah?" said Shadow while holding me tight. "Please don't leave me; I don't want to be alone anymore…" I said, and then I started to cry a little. Shadow saw me cry and held me tighter, and laid his head on my forehead. "I won't, I promise…" he said while holding me, "You promise?" I said while looking at Shadows eyes. He nodded in agreement and smiled back at me; I leaned forward and kissed him.

After we kissed, we went back to the Freedom Fighters HQ to rest. Waiting for tomorrow to think of a plan to defeat Eggman, and stop his reign of destruction


End file.
